


Blame Fuma for This

by maa_fuu



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M, literally just blame fuma for this, wrote this right away after i opened my eyes this noon sorry for all the weirdness lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maa_fuu/pseuds/maa_fuu
Summary: Maybe it's God playing with them or just simply supporting them, they don't know, but when Kento found out that his roommate in Hokkaido is Fuma, he knew that it's gonna be bad.





	Blame Fuma for This

**Author's Note:**

> Have I warned you that I made this right away after waking up this afternoon? So basically it means this is a drunk fic from me lol but after I let S read, she encouraged me to post it here so well let's have a drunk fic to accompany our hype of Fumaken dirty joke on their concert yesterday and other Fumaken moments we got yesterday, and celebrate Kento's so fucking beautiful photos on his jweb he posted yesterday. (look at this tweet if you don't know which dirty joke I mean: https://twitter.com/syereen232/status/977541577198333952)

"I wanna fuck you right now"

"If I could, I would let you do as you please. But that's clearly a bad idea. I can't dance if I let you having your way with me tonight"

Maybe it's God playing with them or just simply supporting them, they don't know, but when Kento found out that his roommate in Hokkaido is Fuma, he knew that it's gonna be bad.

After the quick shower at the venue, except for Shori and Sou, they went back to hotel and have their dinner there. They chat with the staffs and teased Marius a bit because his roommate is Sou, and Sou won't be back until he finished his radio show with Shori. Mari convince them he is an adult now so he can sleep alone, but when Kento excuse himself, and Fuma followed, Marius stayed in the restaurant with some staffs. Maybe he is not as grown up as he says.

And it's been 30 minutes ago since Kento and Fuma excused themselves and went upstairs. They sure Sou and Shori already back to the hotel and maybe they are already sleeping on their respective beds. But, already sleeping or not, they know they can't make too much sound that can make people look at them suspiciously tomorrow morning.

"You're so beautiful today" Fuma whispers to his ear, and it makes Kento moans lowly.

"So I'm only beautiful today?" even when his mind clouded with pleasure from Fuma's touches and wet kisses all over his upper body, he still manage to say something like that.

Fuma stops sucking his earlobe and see Kento in the eyes, "You're always beautiful. And you know that. You always use it for your advantage and distracting me"

"Really?" Kento says with heavy breathing. "Is that why you keep making dirty jokes whenever I'm around?"

Fuma's smile gets wider and he kisses Kento's already kiss-swollen lips.

"That's not a joke. I'm just trying to tell the fans the truth of you trying so hard to jerk off quickly before the concert start" Fuma says after he pulled away for taking a breath.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not the one who got so horny and shoved his boyfriend to empty toilet stall so he can suck his boyfriend's dick hard" Kento looks unimpressed as he says that.

"As I said, you're so beautiful and that's distracting me. And you should show me some gratitude here, after that you look even more beautiful and you got the best photos for your jweb thanks to my sudden need to suck you off" Fuma grins widely, and Kento rolls his eyes.

"Okay, now what do you want from me?" Kento finally asks, because they don't have much time for this. It's only their first show, and they still have many shows after this. They don't have the energy for extra activity after work.

"I wanna fuck you right now" Fuma says.

Kento sighs and says apologetically, "If I could, I would let you do as you please. But that's clearly a bad idea. I can't dance if I let you having your way with me tonight"

"I know, that's why I haven't take out the lube and condom I have stored in my bag" Fuma says with grin.

Once again Kento rolls his eyes and laugh, "I know it's gonna be bad, when they told me you are my roommate".

"Hm? How can it be bad to be roomed with your boyfriend? They don't even know we're dating yet they set up the best scenario for us like this. Isn't it the part where you usually say things like destiny and such?" Fuma teases him.

"Of course it's bad. I know I won't have enough sleep if you're here" Kento says.

"Oh if that's your concern then I'm sorry. But let me show you how good it is to be roomed with me"

Kento lift his eyebrow, clearly questioning Fuma's motives behind those words. But before he could question anything, Fuma already kiss him again and it's almost automatic when Kento open his mouth to meet Fuma's tongue when Fuma sucks his lip hard.

The air becomes hotter even though Kento can feel the cold air blowing from the air conditioner. His mind clouded with sensation he likes the best in this world but never able to describe it in words. Fuma's clever hands giving him light touches while his wonderful lips devouring Kento's. Light touches all over his neck, hands, and torso, until it arrives at his hip and Fuma pointedly grind him. Kento moans when he feel Fuma's bulge on his half hard erection.

"You're so beautiful" Fuma whispers to Kento's mouth, and the hot air from Fuma's mouth makes Kento moans lowly.

Fuma kisses his cheeks and jawline before he going further down and bite his shoulder and sucking it lightly. He is careful not to give any proof tonight because even though he doesn't care with the staffs knowing, he knows Kento doesn't want to coming out right now or anytime soon. And giving him hickey when they know thousands of sharp eyes gonna watch them tomorrow and observing them from head to toe is clearly a bad idea.

Kento's hands can't stop touching Fuma too. He caresses Fuma's back and playing with his hair while Fuma have his lips all over his torso. Despite not wanting any extra activity after work, Kento finds himself really work up right now, and he decides to pay Fuma back for what he did this morning.

Kento pulls Fuma up to kiss him, and slowly he rolls him on his back so he is now on top of Fuma. He doesn't stop there. Slowly he moves down, kiss Fuma's neck, and moves down again to kiss his nipple. Fuma lets out a beautiful moan when Kento closes his lips on his pink nipple. He knows Fuma's nipples are his sensitive points and he shamelessly teasing it with light licks and then sucks him hard just so he can listen to Fuma's beautiful moans.

Kento moves even further down, licking his navel before he takes off Fuma's trunks. Fuma helps with lifting his hip up, and soon after Kento tosses his trunks to the floor, he moves his hand back to stroke Fuma's hard erection.

"Time to pay you back for what you did this morning" Kento grins and kiss Fuma's dick.

The moment Kento closes his lips and sucking his dick, Fuma feels light headed. And he can't stop himself from fucking Kento's beautiful mouth. Kento stills him with his hands and he continues sucking him lightly. He better do it slowly to make sure Fuma can remember it until tomorrow than rushing and give in to their lusts.

Fuma tries to look down because just like how Kento loves having Fuma's lips on his dick, he also loves it when he have Kento's lips on his. But the sight of Kento's wet and swollen lips sucking his dick is a little bit too much to handle sometimes. But he still tries his best to look at him, and appreciates the beautiful sight in front of him.

Kento's face already red and his hot and heavy breathing while sucking Fuma just adding up the sensation and make it dirtier. Fuma sees one of Kento's hands moving down to touch his own erection. He knows Kento is already hard too, and suddenly something came up in Fuma's head.

Fuma takes Kento's hand from his erection and lead him back to top of him to kiss him again on his lips. His erection is painfully hard by now so he doesn't let any protest coming out from his boyfriend's mouth.

Fuma rolls Kento to his back and he is on top of him again. "Are you up for something new?" he asks.

Kento looks confused so Fuma asks, "Do you trust me?" 

He knows he will forever say yes if Fuma asks him whether he trusts him or not. So, even though he still doesn't know what Fuma wants to do, he just nods. Fuma smiles to him and give him one last deep kiss before suddenly he sits up and change their position.

Fuma takes Kento’s pants off and throw it to the floor. And when he pulls one of Kento's leg and use his thigh as pillow, Kento knows what his boyfriend wants. So after Fuma settles down there facing his fucking hard erection, Kento rests his head on one of Fuma's thigh and facing his boyfriend's erection too.

Fuma waits no longer to move. He takes Kento's dick to his mouth and sucks it deeply. His hands occasionally stroking his butt, squeezing, and smack it. He knows they won't be able to hold it longer so he gives his all in pleasing Kento and take him closer to the edge.

With all the sensation Fuma gives to him down there, it's hard for Kento to focus on giving him the same pleasure. He is not that good at multitask like Fuma. All he can do is sucking Fuma but it's also hard to even focus on that when the pleasure Fuma gives him is clouding his mind so bad. But after a while he realized that every time he moans to his dick whenever the pleasure become too much for him, he can feels Fuma shudders visibly and thrusts deep to his mouth. So he thinks it's okay to continue sucking and taking him deep, and moans occasionally while stroking and squeezing Fuma's butt.

They both know they can't hold it longer and after a while they finally come. Kento came first and he hurriedly let go of Fuma's dick to bite his lips so he won't alert the occupants of the rooms next to theirs of what is happening here. But Fuma keeps thrusting to his face so he open his mouth again and lets Fuma fuck his mouth. 

The moment he feels Kento's mouth again, Fuma feels the hotness building in his stomach becomes too much to handle. He comes inside Kento's mouth, and just like how he sucks and drink Kento's sperm, Kento sucks his dick while he come in his mouth and gulp down all the liquid down his throat.

Kento gives him last lick on his tip before he let go and that makes him shudder a bit. After he can calm his heart down a little, he crawls back to the top of Kento's body and kiss him square on his lips. They both can feels their comes on each other tongues. It's gross yet so hot and they don't care about anything at all right now. Fuma settles down beside Kento and he pulls Kento to his arms because cuddle is a must in his post-orgasm protocol.

"Have I told you that you're beautiful?" Fuma asks suddenly.

Kento laughs, "You already said that many times today"

"Oh, I guess I just love you too much then" Fuma says simply. And Kento laughs even louder.

Kento kiss Fuma's jawline, the only part he can reach from their current position and he says, "I love you, too, Fumatan. Now let's get some sleep because we gonna have a long day tomorrow".

Fuma's only reply was a kiss on Kento's forehead, and then he pulls him even closer before he close his eyes and says, "Good night".

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know they went to eat out with Marius yesterday after the concert end, and from the talk they have today it seems like Sou is actually Kento's roommate while they stay in Hokkaido. But I wrote this before I know all of those things.... and let me have my dream, please.... I beg you? lololol XD


End file.
